Hell Bringer
by ThirteenImperial
Summary: Five new students arrive from Germany, but one of them, the Fire Weapon, Emberlynn, seems to have some serious secrets. Can Kid uncover what lay beneath? What’s the worst that could happen? Rated T for safety, later character deaths.
1. Prologue: New Term

Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater (sob) or any of the SE characters. The 'Exchangies' are my own, encluding Sir Fabian, the truck dude, and the German sheppard, Fritz (Fritz was Russian slang for a German soldier)

Please Review!- This is my first Fanfic, so don't be to harsh ;) Constructive Critisism welcome!

* * *

"Shibusen, hu?" mumbled a faint voice. The old truck rumbles toward Berlin Airport, carrying five teenagers and a teenagers faithful canine companion, a black German Sheppard.

The young girl yawned. "Sounds boring enough, lets go and get gone" she complained. The driver, a big, bulky man looked back at the auburn hair 15-year-old-girl.

"Its by order of Sir Fabian that you should go." he replied in a Terminator style voice.

The girl rolled her eyes, stroking her dogs head slowly. "Sir Fabian is a half-wit, good for nothing bastard with a god complex and an insanity reading of 9.7 on the Richter Scale." the teenager smirked.

Rain battered the truck roof, like hail stones, yet the teens at the back were busy reading or calling for the German Sheppard, so ironically calls Fritz.

"Miss De Centa, don't go smirking on Shibusens behalf, it's a very important place and we need you to go there and pick up a few…candidates."

The De Centa girl smiled looking up from her magazine.

"like off Lost? Hehehe, no thanks"

Fritz looked up and cocked his doggy head to one side. "EMBERLYNN!" called a strong voice from behind De Centa. She looked back at an adolescent boy her age. "What, Vincent?" She groaned. Vincent, a brown haired green eyed German, looked at her and smiled.

"Pass me a biscuit please?" he said. Emberlynn did so with a intentionally slow pass. Before Vincent could grab it she pulled it away.

"Promise not to call me Emberlynn when we get to Shibusen?" She purred.

Vincent huffed and held out on hand.

"yes," he said reluctantly. Emberlynn raised one auburn eyebrow at him. "_Ember"_ he finally sighed, snatching the biscuit from Emberlynn Skylar De Centa's long fingered hands.

* * *

The spring heat of Nevada had everyone grumpy and stressed. School was going to be more dull than ever.

Everyone wanted to be outside in the sun, at least at the pool in the sun, but there was no point complaining, as what else would they do? Get bored and challenge each other? Hell yes, they would.

Nonetheless, their partners dragged them to school and down the heavy heated corridors of Shibusen.

While everyone was doing their complaining, Maka Albarn was doing her Celebrating. After a long half term holiday (that consisted of one week three days(??)), she was the _only _person looking forward to had gotten up a five in the morning and danced around her apartment. Her weapon, Soul, was on the other end of the spectrum. He had taken half an hour to (crawl) out of bed and start his whining about how early Maka had woken up _just to go to school._

In the neighbouring street, Blackstar and Tsubaki were preparing to set off to school also, Blackstar doing his usual routine of 500 push ups and then practicing his back-to-school speech centred, yet again, on how awesome he was. Tsubaki smiled her way around the flat, cleaning and making breakfast, which Blackstar ate on their way to school.

Far on the other side of the city, a certain Grim Reaper was, bizarrely, being, well, grim. Running around a giant symmetrical manor, chewing his weapons ears of about their breast sizes despite being whacked with a spoon by a protesting Liz Thompson, while her younger sister laughed about the spoon being bent left a little, increasing the Reapers depression/mania over his beloved symmetry.

All in all, a good day so far.

…

_So far, anyway…_


	2. Grand Entry: Master of Meisters

The bell rung for the start of the first lesson, with the very practical Dr Franken Stein. The students were not in the mood for blood and/or any form of bloody type substances. It was a relief when the partially insane professor said he wouldn't run a dissection class today. Instead, he was going to talk about the new students coming over from Germany to the school. This had everyone's ears, including the all-star, Blackstar.

Stein whipped out a piece of paper. He turned the very large, very obvious screw sticking out his head 90 degrees, and then coughed once before addressing the class again.

Up in the stands, Kid, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patti, Blackstar and Tsubaki listened to what marvellous new students could keep them clear of another dissection.

"I wonder why these students are together? Or is it just coincident?" Maka asked herself, her laid back Weapon, Soul, just sat back a smiled, noting the last time a new student entered the school.

Blackstar was getting extremely angry, knowing the arrival of these students would cause problems for his reputation, and he was already making an already failing Assassination plan in his head. Tsubaki treated this with a very dear respect for both the new students and Blackstar, knowing that she should let him roll.

Death the Kid, however, was much more intrigued on the subject as the others. Purely because he knew he'd be running this place as soon as his father, the Shinigami, saw him fit to do so. What would bring students of this mass to this school all at once? It seemed suspicious, but that could just be paranoia for what Blackstar was planning.

Liz and Patti, his partners, were not paying so much as an eye cast of attention to what was going on. Either painting their nails, or drifting into a daydream.

Stein looked up from the paper.

"These new students are being sent over from Germany, by the order of Sir Fabian, who runs a team who specialise in finding Weapons and Meisters." Stein said, pausing to read the next part. "They're not going to be here for graduation, though, and one of their Meisters can handle all three of the Weapons coming over at once."-That line received a fair amount of gasps and murmuring throughout the class.

"It is advised that you all be on your best behaviour the first week they arrive. We have no idea why they stated that, but we best do as they say"

The class dismissed for break, and Kid's group met up by the Death Room.

The corridor was full of students, and it was hard to get through.

"what do you guys think about all this then?" Soul asked, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.

Before Blackstar could say anything, Liz quickly put her hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"Not sure, but I do believe these new students aren't here for a tutoring. Perhaps they have decided to come here for something else?" Kid suggested, but before anyone could speak, he shouted out at the top of his lungs;

"What in the world is going on here! Everyone is standing in this corridor ASYMMERTICALLY! Quickly! I want this hallway symmetrical at all times!"

This got the attention of everyone in hearing range, heads looking towards the small group.

Maka and Liz took Kid's hand and dragged him away somewhere symmetrical.

Out the front, they calmed him down by drawing circle and commenting on how symmetrical the school was.

"Kid needs therapy!" Maka hissed. Liz looked at the scythe Meister, "How'd you think I feel!" she laughed.

The sound of a truck rolled up towards Shibusen, then came the very distinctive voice of Blackstar from the balcony above.

"It is I! the great Blackstar! Today, the new students arrive at the academy! And I will defeat them!"

Standing next to Blackstar, was the ever faithful Tsubaki, the dark arm. She smiled with her hands by her sides.

"I can't tell which one is more annoying, Blackstar, or Kid" Maka and Liz said in perfect harmony.

Maka, Liz and Kid turned round to see Patti, standing beside Spirit and Shinigami.

"Father? What are you doing here?" Kid asked, a moment of illogical thinking passed him by. "What do you think Kid? Greeting the new students, of course!" he answered cheerfully.

Kid took his place with Liz and Patti by his father, with Soul and Maka standing back to let everything play out. Since Maka and Liz came out here, other students had gathered to see the new kids.

"This has got to be the coolest entry ever" Soul smiled to himself. Maka smiled too. Soul Eater Evans. Master of coolness.

Time seemed to slow with each persons tension. It was like everyone knew inside that the new kids were much different to anyone else. They hadn't even seen them, and they were afraid.

Up the steps, five students appeared, much to Kid's relief, in a symmetrical triangle. Upfront was a black dog, which sniffed the ground as it moved along, taking a glance at Kid and Shinigami, whined slowly to itself.

"Mistress' boys?" it thought, not referring to its master.

At the pinnacle of the group was an auburn haired girl, her hair down just past her shoulders. She wore a half top and skinny jeans with leather boots. She had a studded belt round her waist and a sun on a chain around her neck with a Siberian long coat. Maka wondered how anyone could wear such a thick coat in this heat.

Behind her to the left was a strong, stocky boy, built like a rugby player, wearing a plain tee-shirt with a black dress shirt open over the top, with short brown hair and bright green eyes. Denim jeans and new sneakers. To his right was a slim girl, with bright red hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a black halter neck shirt and Capri, along with sandals.

At the back were two twin boys, wearing both a shirt and jeans with a jacket, however the twin on the left wore a blue jacket instead of brown, they both had blonde hair and brown eyes.

The students bowed to Shinigami and introduced themselves.

"I am Ember Skylar De Centa, Shinigami-sama." Emberlynn said. She was almost as tall as Kid, but not quite.

"Nice to meet you, Ember. I hear you're a very unique Weapon, uh?" Shinigami replied.

Ember looked and held her hand out to Kid. "You must be Death the Kid, am I right?" she smiled. Kid gingerly shook her hand and replied, yes.

The next was the bulky teenager. "Vincent Raine, I'm a Meister, and I give my finest greeting to both of you."

The red haired girl was also a Meister, her name was fittingly, Roze LeLand.

The two twins were both weapons, named William (in blue), and Alex (in brown) Terness. Of course the mention of twin Weapons stirred Kid slightly, although he managed to convince himself he was better off with Liz and Patti.

Just as the new group (known as the Exchangies)were about to speak to some of the students, Blackstar leaped down from the balcony screaming something as loud as he could. Kid rolled his eyes, while the other all face-palmed themselves.

Tsubaki was in chain scythe mode, she was used to this, so she didn't complain.

"What have we got here?" Ember smiled slyly, her hands in her coat pocket. William and Alex commented at the same time "Another one of those idiots looking for a fight? Take em' down like you did the last one!" The two glared at each other, not daring to speak. "how dare you speak my words!" they said in harmony, then giving each other a symmetrical slap. Kid jumped into the scene with an ear to ear grin shouting; "Such perfection! Such symmetry!". The line of which was complimented by a hug.

Ember sighed and slipped her coat off, handing it to Vincent.

"Roze, Alex, William, lets teach this guy a lesson." she hissed.

"Ahh! So Roze is the three way Meister!" Shinigami chuckled.

"Uh, Sir, That sounded really dodgy." Soul commented, Maka tried not to laugh behind him.

Roze reminded of Maka of Chrona, silent, and very wary. Only Roze seemed it was more ethics of fighting that kept her quiet. She knew what to do. Maka and Kid both sensed that Roze's soul was calm, and very confident. The three Weapons were very powerful, especially Ember, although Excalibur was still much stronger. Alex and William transformed into twin sickles, almost exact copies of Tutankhamen's very own.

Emberlynn leaped forward, glowing the bright wine colour of her soul. Two huge canisters of flammable gas materialised on Roze's back, with two segmented tubes attaching to a mask coming from the lid of the canisters, with an iron rod sticking out the front, the tip held a small blue flame. Roze smiled.

"The Pharaoh's Sickles and the Rammstein Mask." Vincent commented. "All-powerful together, and Roze's own ability is great in strength."

"All-Powerful and all Symmetrical!" Kid gleamed.

"This will be interesting!" Shinigami stated.

Blackstar rushed forward, as he reached within twenty feet, Roze screamed "Die!" and as she did, and huge blue flame blossomed outward, engulfing Blackstar.

Maka and Soul were shocked. Such brutality! No mercy thrived in the Fire Meister's heart!

The fire retreat, and Blackstar seemed unharmed. "How…?!" he gasped.

Ember chuckled. "Lucky for you I'm on ice low mode! Otherwise you'd be ashes of ashes!" She laughed.

While Blackstar was busy imagining what would happen if the fire was on high, Roze dashed forward, with a slash of the twin sickles, Blackstar was on his knees.

"Not even one attack by Blackstar yet and he's already losing!" Maka found it hard to believe. Soul was totally gob-smacked, his best friend was supposed to be the winner!

Alex and William gave each other a thumbs up, while Ember and Roze turned up the heat. Literally!

"Low Mode! Fire Burst!" Ember and Roze declared, a burst of fire headed toward Blackstar, but the stubborn boy refused to be beaten, and leaped out the way, then jumping for Roze. He managed to hit her in the gut, winding her for a few seconds before he it her with the blunt side of the blade. "Fool!" Ember laughed. "If Roze even breathes through her mouth, I'll go off like a bomb!"

At that moment, Roze gasped outward, and fire flew out, burning Blackstar's left arm. He landed on the floor and fell to his knees.

Roze landed gracefully on her feet. Ember and the twins turned back to human form. "You quit?" Roze asked in a whisper. Tsubaki was at Blackstar's side.

Roze gave Blackstar and outstretched thumbs up.

"Don't see this as a defeat, naïve one," Roze said. "You are the first to have gotten that far. See it as a victory."

The five and the dog walked to Shinigami-sama.

"As you can see we will be a valuable ally to you." Vincent commented.

"So, do you always wield those three, Roze?" Shinigami asked.

"No." Roze answered. "Vincent has the twins, while Ember is looking for a partner to suit her very boisterous nature. I don't have a permanent Weapon"

Blackstar smiled. "Victory, hu?" he smirked. Tsubaki smiled, Soul and Maka helped him up from the scorched floor. "The first to get that far? Wow"

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters congratulated Blackstar for even challenging Roze, Ember and the Terness brothers. Kid, meanwhile, was looking at the scorch on the floor. A very prominent symbol stood out, lighter than the rest. He traced it, colouring the lines of the symbol with white paint. He summoned Beelzebub and hovered above the burn. He smiled when he realised it was symmetrical horizontally.

Then he saw it.

The Biohazard. _Just what was the Fire Mask?!_


	3. Clues: Half Truth of Emberlynn?

School had ended, and nothing else interesting had happened during the day. The burn on the school's exterior floor had been cleaned, along with Kid's white paint.

He had a single question eating at him for the rest of the day, it was about Ember, the Fire Mask. What did her symbol mean? Kid has a skull for a symbol, but that was because he was Shinigami's son. Ember was just human, she shouldn't have a symbol like _that_ etched into her fire. As school ended, he told Liz and Patti to head back to Gallows Manor and wait for him to return.

He followed the curious Ember to the grove, at the back of the Academy. She and the others sat around a small fire, Roze with an acoustic guitar in her hands. Kid watched in the darkness, Beelzebub by his side encase he needed to get out quickly.

"Something must be going on here, otherwise what I saw in the scorching was a flaw or coincidence" Kid mumbled to himself. Vincent and the twins sang along to Roze's song like it was the only song the loved. Even though Alex was off tune, it was uplifting. Kid almost wanted to step out and join them. Or…maybe the song was a spell? Or was it actually good? Kid shook his head. On the opposite side of the glade where the Exchangies sat, were their bags. Kid crept round and managed to get to them. He might find some kind of clue hidden amongst everything.

Ember's bag was obviously labelled with her full name.

_Property of Ember__lynn__ Skylar De Centa._

She obviously didn't like using her full name. He didn't know whether to look through the bag like a pervert, or leave it and look for something in their truck? If he could get the keys from mister buff boy Vincent, that was. Kid decided to look through the bag. Inside were mostly school books, a history atlas of East Europe, nuclear science book and an empty plant pot. The first thing that actually caught his eye was a leather bound note book. He pulled it out silently. The group sitting together, reading a ghost story, laughing when Roze let out a high pitch squeak.

The front cover of the book had a picture on the front. Not of Ember's family, a nice place, or her friends. More rather something disturbing.

A huge Ferris wheel sat in abandonment on tarmac, a yellow workers helmet, degrading slowly, with grass growing out of cracks in the floor, surrounded by trees with a decaying building in the background.

Kid couldn't make sense out of it. Something made him think that if he looked inside, he would see something he would become obsessed with. That if he looked inside, he'd regret it, but he had to. He opened the cover, and he saw something was rubbed out.

_Che-_

Che? What could that be? Kid was intrigued. He looked up from his hiding place in the bushes behind the bags. They were still laughing. Reading one ghost story took ages if someone kept screaming. That someone, was William Terness. Kid smiled slightly. If only his friends invited him out one of these days. Kid went back to the notebook. Along with the erased word, was a rough sketch of a tower. A tower of what?

On the next page was a diary entry.

_-Gehen Wolfsburg werde, obwohl nicht sicher, warum_

_-Going to Wolfsburg, not sure why though. _

The entry was two weeks old. Nothing about the symbol. Bellow the entry was a map of Germany, with a red dot with '_Wolfsburg' _labelled next to it. Kid flicked through the book, and reached something interesting. This time it was all in English.

_-Maybe the research we will be carrying out can be of use to me. Perhaps the secret to my-_

Kid stopped there.

Something wasn't right. He paused, holding his breath. What was it he was worried about? He thought. He analysed the sounds around him. Laughing, fire crackling, crickets.

Then he heard it.

Silence. Emberlynn seized him by the throat, slamming him against a near by tree. Kid's hands pressed down on Ember's, hoping she would release chocked once. Before he dare look into the burning eyes of an angry Ember."What the hell are you doing here!" she snarled, wolf like. Kid was about to comment when something dug into his ankle. He let out a cry as Fritz bit down, Ember commanded him away.

"You don't ever look into my property, you got that Reaper!" she snarled. Behind Ember, Roze and Vincent closed the notebook and stuffed it back inside Ember's bag.

"What are you doing here anyway?!"

Ember crushed her hand to Kid's throat, taking no chances with a Grim Reaper. If he had learned anything of importance, he had to be dealt with. "I saw it," Kid breathed out, the words materialising on the breeze. "The Symbol in the Sear…the Biohazard."

With those faint words, Ember dropped him, the Reaper landing on the floor with a thud. Her eyes settled, and her gaze was cast onto her friends. A heavy sigh escaped her.

She grabbed Kid by the arm and almost dragged him away from the light of the fire. When they finally stopped marching through the woods, they reached the back of a building. She pushed Kid into it. She was rough with people who crossed the line. Her brilliant grey eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

"You want to know who I am, do you?" she asked. Kid didn't answer that question, instead he stated something he'd never noticed.

"Grey eyes?" he said, wondering how he never noticed it before. "Grey eyes are commonly from Russia? If you were German, I'd expect green eyes, like Vincent." Kid stated. Ember smiled. This one was smart, he even knew common eye colours in parts of Europe. The little bugger was the first to notice it.

"Well done," Ember smiled at the very curious boy. There was silence, before Ember spoke. Kid just had nothing to say, except questions that could get him murdered, by the looks of things.

"Let me tell you something, Kido," Ember said, with a dark tone.

"I was born into a pure German family, green eyes on both sides for over 1'500 years, and I happened to get grey eyes."

Kid listened intently, even though what she was saying could be a lie. Then Kid looked into her eyes, and into her soul, realising that this was no lie. His face became shrouded in shadows and he tilted his head forward, telling her to continue. "Why was that?"

"When I was a week old-and I mean a week old, not after birth, after creation- my parents didn't know about me, and they went…somewhere, special." she told her tale like something out of a horror movie. "because of the Place they went to, when they found me I was three months old, they had a little panic. When I mean little, I mean, they panicked like the end of the world was in a days time."

Ember stopped there, and turned away from Kid. He looked with keen eyes, wondering if there was anymore to come out of this? The voices of the others echoed off the trees, so Kid decided it would be better if he left.

But he had one more question to ask.

He tapped her on the shoulders with both hands, so that she turned to look round at him. And keep symmetry in place.

"What was the Place? Is it something to do with the picture you have on the front of your notebook?"

Ember turned to face him, and sighed innocently, before, of course, she punched him in the jaw.

Kid staggered back into the wall. The force that she hit him with was much more than he ever expected. Light-headed, Kid held himself up with one hand against the wall, hunched over slightly. He glared at Ember. What he saw he never expected from someone so…tough.

Her eyes sparkled with tears, which had already began to roll down her cheeks. Her hands curled into fists, her knuckles white as icing on a cake.

"Why do you want to know! Its none of your business! What I am, who I am! It doesn't concern you!" she screamed, she stepped forward, somehow Kid winced, scared of her.

"now get out of here!"

Kid made a run for it as soon as he was told, knowing that what he'd learned tonight seemed to be much bigger that what he'd expected. It would have been big from the start! And it was up to the foolish Death the Kid to go and get involved in something that would suck him in until he knew everything about her.

And something told him that he'd pay dearly if he did.

* * *

"Seriously, how long does Kid have to take? We don't even know what he's doing!" Liz complained, painting her nails.

The Thompson sisters sat casually in the very symmetrical living room of Gallows Manor. Patti sat on the floor reading a child's book, humming tunelessly. The grandfather clock chimed ten times. Liz sighed. "He does know it's a school night, right?" Liz looked around for something to do as she put down her nail paint. "sis?" Patti asked. "Yes Patti?" Liz replied. "Why does that stuff always smell really bad?" Said Patti, referring to the nail paint. Liz groaned, got up and stretched. The house was quiet without Kid around. He always had something to nag about. Either the pillows hadn't been placed symmetrically, or some other-wise-useless mismanagement that would mean nought all to a normal person.

"If Kid isn't back by quarter past, I'm calling Shinigami-sama!" Liz declared. Tonight _had_ to be the night Shinigami _had_ to stay behind at Shibusen until 12 at night…again. "Is that really necessary? I mean, he can take care of himself" Patti said. Liz looked at Patti and smiled to herself "That has got to be the first normal line I ever heard from you" Patti clapped her hands and cheered.

Patti may be 14, but she still acts like a 5 year old. Liz watched the clock, as the minute hand eases toward the number 3, Liz started to worry, until the front door slammed shut. She and Patti looked round. Kid had already whizzed off to the stair case, and sat down of the steps with his head buried in his hands. Patti looked and Liz looked at each other and shrugged. Patti sat next to Kid and patted his back. "You alright, Kid?" she asked. "Is something wrong?" Kid looked up, his right cheek had swollen and was red. "Does it look like I'm alright?" Kid growled. Liz and Patti became unnerved. "What happened to you?" Liz asked, leaning on the stair rails. "Ember punched me," Kid explained. "For looking into her history." Kid lied a little, so Patti wouldn't take an opportunity to tease him. Kid stood up and walked past Liz and up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Liz called like a mother would call her 7-year-old son.

"To check on the symmetry of the house," Kid declared, and walked off. Liz looked to Patti, who looked something like a surprised cat and a shocked rabbit."Patti, what's wrong?" Liz asked, kneeling down with her little sister. Patti grumbled something, then shook Liz like a rag doll. "Kid didn't seemed bothered that he'd been hit on one cheek and not the other!" She whispered, with a very tensioned voice. "So?" Liz managed to say. Patti stopped shaking Liz and tapped her sisters head. "Symmetry! He didn't care that he was asymmetrical!" Patti seemed to panic and run around the hallway. "He'll be better tomorrow," Liz said. "Cursing over how asymmetrical his face is, you know how he is!" Liz smiled and followed Kid's example and walked up stairs. "I'm going to bed now, night!" Patti ground her teeth. "You don't get it! He complains no matter what! If he stopped caring about symmetry, he obviously has something else to care about! Either that or he's got something important to think about!"

* * *

Out side the manor, sat a black dog, his ears up, listening to the conversation inside. Fritz stood up, as the rain started to fall, and he looked around. _Mistress' Boys? _He though, as he looked to the sky. _Mistresses' Brother?_

Those where the words he though, as the moon came out.

* * *

**Patti: I like it! I like it!**

**Liz: Oi, Kid? do you like Ember or something?**

**Kid: Hey! I do not! She hit me! She made me so asymmetrical it hurt!**

**Liz: You didn't look so hurt to me...**

**Patti: Kid likes Ember, Kid likes Ember!**

**Kid: Wha...? How can you say that?!**

**Ember: He better not! Or I'll hit him again!**


	4. Author's note

CHANGE OF PLAN!

Due to the shortness of these chapters, I am re-writing everything, and will re-post soon as I can!

will get more discription and more in general!

Thirteen Imperial

**_Preview:_**

The Death Force 13 and Symmetry 8

The protective living security system Akaryuu and Atreyu

Mecha'Angel, and Stitch'Angel

Kid's forgotten sister

The killer goddess, Kid's mother

The Deadliest catastrophe in the history of man kind

And the high possibility of the improbable.

This is **the Black Swan**


End file.
